


Is It Alright To Say I Love You?

by Kitsunebi20



Series: i7 YoukaiAU! [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebi20/pseuds/Kitsunebi20
Summary: "There is nothing wrong with fall in love, kid." said the silver haired man with a warm smile."But..." Iori think hard before he continued "He is a youkai."





	Is It Alright To Say I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time write a romantic scene. Please forgive my lack experience XD

It is a usual afternoon at one of Osaka household’s training ground. There is no one besides Iori and his teammate at the time, just six of them gathered together after complete a mission. 

Momo, the oldest among the six training with a traning doll, Nagi doing his second lap run, Sogo pouring some tea for the others, Yamato yawning besides him and asking for sake. On the other side, Gaku and Iori are sitting face to face, silver eye glaring angrily at the younger man. Iori sitting on his knees, eyes locked on the floor, too scared to look up. Tense air surrounding those two while their other teammates have backed off from the conversations as they know nothing good will happen if they anger the leader more than he is now. They tried to act as usual even though they can’t feel any heat when it was supposed be a summer day.

“How many times I should this?” Gaku spend almost half an hour to finally start with a question. When he saw that there is no response from the youth, Gaku clicked his tounge then hit the floor with the end of his sword. The loud bang made Iori startled, the temperature around him suddenly dropped, he can feel a chilly aura forced him to raise his head just to be welcomed by a cold and deathly smile from the silver haired man. 

“Do you want me to repeat myself?” 

“I’m sorry” said Iori fast. 

“I don’t need your sorry.” Gaku raised his voice, still sound irritated. “This is the third time in a week you made a mistake and put our team in danger. Do you think you can say sorry in front of yamato’s grave if something happened back there?”

“Hey! I’m not dead!” Yamato sat up and shouted but got ignored. The green haired man crawled to the corner and sobbed , Sogo patted his shoulder to calm him down while Momo must do his best to hold his laughter.

Iori doesn’t have any word to argue, guilt filled his mind as he remained silent. Watching the youth’s face get paler, Gaku can’t help but feel guilty too. When he accidentally met eyes with Sogo, the white haired man gave a glance of threatening stare before turning back to Yamato. 

“Listen…” Gaku sighed , he didn’t know where to start. “I know you are not the type who does mistake often. You are clever and without doubt a skillful swordsman. I trust you. I believe you have reason for this so will you tell me?”

“No… It’s my fault. I’m sorry.” Iori’s trembling voice made Gaku feel even more guilty. He can feel all his comrades stare at him with judging eyes behind his back.

“It was my bad too. You are always reliable that make me forgot you are still young, you can make mistake too. I shouldn’t have put too much pressure on you.” Gaku put his hand on Iori’s head and patted him like an older brother. 

The others sighed in relief. There is a reason why they let Gaku handle their youngest member alone, it’s not because they are scared or because Gaku has a wealthy family background, it’s because he is their leader. They trust their leader’s judgement as well as he trusts their opinion. Gaku may be a scary figure in public, with a scar on his right eye and his always-mad-looking-face, but they have known each other long enough to know his gentle and friendly side. Iori is not an exception, in fact the youth learned how to fight while watching his back. They believe that if there is anyone who must teach him a lesson or two, it must be Gaku. 

Sogo poured some tea and put it beside the two, he smiled gently as he straightened up Iori’s back. “Is there something bothering you? You look different these past days. If you tell us, we can discuss it together you know?”

“There is….nothing…” said Iori, but his eyes are unwilling to meet with the older man, the thing he always do when he try to hide something. 

“Are you sure? There is nothing bothering you? Or rather than something, is it… someone?” 

“Hah?!” Iori’s face suddenly blush, he quickly cover his mouth and look away. Yamato who saw his reaction smiled teasingly, doesn’t want to waste the rare opportunity to tease the youth.

“Oh my…Ichi, you finally have someone you like?” Yamato sat beside him. 

“What? Iori fell in love??” Momo who heard it from afar looked at them with a bright face. “I wonder what kind of girl that can melt our ice prince’s heart.” He giggled happily.

“She must be an intelligent girl right? Is she the girl from the capital’s librabry?” said Nagi joining the conversation.

“Have you finished your 20 laps run?” said Iori coldly to make Gaku stare back at Nagi. The blonde quickly ran before he got more laps to do. 

Gaku, Yamato, and Sogo now surround Iori with curious look. “I didn't fall in love with him!” Iori answered in panic, but it just made Yamato’s grin wider.

“Him?” Yamato said with an annoying tone

Crap.

Iori looked aside. His face already looks like a boiled crab. He desperately tried to find an answer to get out from this situation. “No! There is no one okay? It’s just…I-..aarggh! I don’t know anymore!!“ 

“There…There….here, have some tea.” Sogo let Iori burry his face on his shoulder, one hand holding a glass of green tea. 

“Your spring has finally come” Gaku chuckled and patted Iori’s head. The black haired man glanced sideway, annoyed at his older comrades’s tease. 

“I’m not.” He mumbled on Sogo’s shoulder. “I can’t.”

“You can’t? why?” Those three tilted their head.

“It’s wrong.” Iori’s voice turned into a wishper. 

Gaku stopped patting Iori’s head. He forced the youth to lift his face and look at his eyes. “There nothing wrong with falling in love, kid.” Said the silver haired man with a warm smile. 

“But…” Iori thought hard before he continuing “He is a youkai.”

Pause. 

Gaku froze. Sogo dropped his glass. Nagi slipped. Momo stopped his sword. Yamato gasping dramatically. 

“Okay. There is something wrong now.” said Yamato who broke the silence first

“There is?” said Gaku and Sogo at once.

Yamato turned his face at them and looked in disbelief. He touched his own temple and sighed. “We need to talk after this.” Gaku and Sogo just responded with an awkward smile. 

“What’s wrong with having a youkai lover?” this time Momo is the one who talked. He stopped his training and walked closer. Gaku, Sogo, and Yamoto looked at the innocent looking guy. They know that the oldest man sometimes say something crazy but they didn’t expect him to give a good respond, especially on this kind of topic.

“Do you?” Yamato ask hesitantly.

“I do!” said Momo with a big grin on his face. 

“YAMATO!!” the greenhead fainted, Sogo caught him before his head hit the floor. 

“Wow… Seriously? Who is he?” Gaku seemed excited.

“He is a Tengu.” Still with a big smile on his face, Momo reached one of his hands to the sky. Ruby colored eyes wander at the wide sky as he imagined his beloved’s face. “The most beautiful Tengu I have ever met.” He ended it and slightly blushed.

“The most beautiful, huh…” Gaku somehow feels nostalgic. Remembering a figure that appears in his dreams for some past years. 

“I always wanted to fly when I was a child, but I gave up my childhood dreams on the first day I touched the sword. But then, he gave me wings, he granted my wish and took me to the sky. With him I finally know what is the meaning of being free.”

“You look really happy.” Said Gaku.

“I am!” said Momo proudly.

“Um... excuse me?” Gaku and Momo turned to Iori who looked tired. His voice sounded weak and frustrated.

“Oh! Sorry…I forgot about you.” Momo apologized and hugged the youth from behind. “But you know Iori-kun? Youkai or human, as long as it makes you happy, there is nothing wrong to fall in love. You must accept it, be true to yourself!” 

Iori can’t understand why those words put him in ease. Let alone talking about being a lover with a youkai, the Momo he knows is a merciless warrior who can eat dango cheerfuly on the top of countless oni’s head he slained. He must have fallen in love deeply with the tengu he mentioned. Until now Iori always found a way to deny this feeling, but when he thinks of the possibility that it is really love, Iori can’t help but being impatient to meet the one who makes him feel this way. He wants to confess as soon as he can.

“Oh! One more thing.” Momo tapped Iori’s shoulder. “Isn’t it easier if he is a youkai?” Iori looked puzzled as the older continued with a death voice and ruby eyes that are shining like bloody murder.

“You can kill him anytime if he tries to hurt you. Problem solved, the end.” 

Ah, he is not called a sadistic hunter for no reason. 

♫♪♫♪

Iori stands under a large cherry blossom tree. From what he heard, this place is well known as a perfect spot to confess your feelings. Just as much as he hates the idea to take this obvious place, he hates it even more if he keeps this feeling for any more seconds. Enough with this bothering him, whatever the result he decided to come back to his normal self tomorrow. 

As he was waiting impatiently, a familiar voice called out from behind.

“Sorry for the wait, Iori!!” he saw a red haired man run towards him. Riku quickly jumped at him, Iori barely caught him on his hand, in the end they both fell to the ground with Riku laughing happily above the human. 

Iori stared blankly at Riku’s face. For the first time he took a closer look at the oni’s, he noticed that there is a glimpse smell of mountain, so calming and fresh. Riku has a pair of bright crimson colored eyes, two horns on his head which are quite small and cute, and a little fang he can always see whenever the oni smiles. He looks like a teenagers even though he is already more than two hundreds years old while he acts like five most of the time. 

“Did a cat bite your tounge, pretty boy?” said Riku half-teasing beside his ear. That line feels nostalgic, the same line he heard on their first meeting. 

Iori looked straight at Riku’s eyes, black and red meet, it's almost like they drown more and more in each other’s gaze. Without warning Iori pulled the oni’s face and pressed their lips together. He can’t say what has got into him, his mind went blank but his chest felt tight, it’s like there are butterflies in his stomach that feels funny for some reason. In that maze of feelings the only thing he remembered is a soft and warm sensation of their lips pressed together. His rational self, his unanswered question, logic and manner didn’t have place at that time.

“It feels nice.”

Iori parted their lips after a while, but the second their kiss ended, Iori finally came back to his sense. His face turned red in instant and his tongue even more harder to talk. While he was trapped in a mess he made himself, the black haired man tried to calm himself even though his head felt like it's about to explode. 

Riku blinked twice. Still processing what just happened in such short amount of time. But after seeing Iori’s face, his inner bully started to take place. 

“Is that your first?” the oni made a sweet sound that made Iori blush even harder. “You are so cute Iori. That’s why I like you so much.” Riku helped Iori to sit up then warped his hand on the human’s shoulder like a spoiled kid. 

“Like, huh?” Iori turned his face, once again trying to collect every single last drop of courage he might still have left and face the Oni with a determined eyes. “but I think I feel more that it.”

“Huh?” Riku didn’t expect that Iori will give a serious response. As he still looks puzzled, Iori pushed him until his back touch the ground. The sun slowly setting down, leaving a pitch black sky alone without moon nor star, but what reflects in his crimson eyes is not that kind of boring sight.

“How strange.” The large cherry blossom tree above them gleaming in beautiful dim light, covered the night sky with it’s pale pink color until there was no trace of dark left. It is a sight of a full blooming sakura in the middle of summer night. But the sight itself is not the one which made his heart beating like crazy. 

Iori’s face is just a centimeter away. Hundreds times more beautiful than any other sky. Calmer than river, striked his heart stronger than thunder, and yet sweeter than honey. Overwhelming him in a passionate feelings. 

“I’m hungry.” Riku licked his own lips. Imagined how tasty the human’s taste will be. 

“I love you”

Three words. One second. But that enough to make the redhead froze. That sentence whispered in a low voice but still sounded so clear. Iori’s face got serious as he continued. “It is strange. I never thought that I will fall in love with a youkai. But I can’t deny my feelings for you any longer. I love you. I madly in love with you that I almost killed my friend in a mission.”

“Did you kill him?”

“No!” Riku’s giggle made all the tension get calmed for a bit. “Stop laughing… I’m serious.”

“Aw… are you pouting? Sorry. Then is that all you wanted to say?” Riku looked back at Iori’s eyes, as he stroke his back to let the human continue.

“Will you go out with me?” said Iori loud and clear. 

“You mean, dating?”

“Yes.”

“Aren’t we already dating?” Riku titled his head in confusion. 

“Huh?” This time it's Iori’s turn to get confused.

“Well you know, didn’t you agree to be my human back then? On our first meeting? Didn’t it mean we are dating? I already told you everyday how much I like you but you always gave me a cold shoulder. Wait, don’t tell me you were thinking of something else. What did you think our relationship is until now????” Riku talked in a fast speed that made Iori take a while to process his words. 

“Your words were ambiguous! Don’t you have another phrase to ask someone to date???”

“Huh? So it’s my fault now? Yuki-san said the same line when he asked his lover to date with him!”

“Who the hell is this Yuki-san now??”

They argued for a hour before Iori gave up and lied down to the ground. 

“I’m tired.” 

“I’m not.” Riku took Iori’s head and put it on his lap. His fingers trailed on Iori’s hair gently.

“So… are we dating now?”

“Whatever…” Iori sounded exhausted. He felt like an idiot and now everything he has done today made him embarrassed. 

“But I’m really surprised. So even you have a predator side huh, it was quite a good kiss.”

“Shut up youkai.”

“Make me.”

Iori glared at the oni’s teasing face. 

“Beware of that lips of yours, pretty face.” 

“Let see who is the real oni here, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone ask for a continuation of unwanted encounter and here it is! I still can't move on from the new event's design (help TvT). I hope you enjoy this story as well. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave comment! I really love to know what are you thinking about my writings ^^


End file.
